


Promptober 2017

by labroussard



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Daily prompt, F/M, Promptober, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/labroussard/pseuds/labroussard
Summary: This is my first ever fic and the first non-technical thing I've written in seventeen years.I'm trying out this Promptober idea that DestinyFreeReally and AdorkableAuthor are doing this month. I plan on doing a couple of the days but not the whole month.





	1. Bruised

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to AdorkableAuthor for being an awesome editor and friend. She kindly gave the first version of this a read through and comments.

Veronica leaned against the LeBaron debating what to do. She had expected him at Dog Beach over an hour ago and this wasn’t like him. They were trying to give this friendship thing a shot again and they had planned to brainstorm ways to mitigate the blowout from his latest boneheaded stunt. It was kind of brilliant how he recorded the teachers’ lounge gossip about students. She chuckled at how his pension for flare tended to get him caught. He just HAD to open his mouth and call out Mr. Woo.

Giving up, she pressed three on her speed dial. She chewed on her nail as she waited for him to answer.

Ring. Chew. Ring. Chew. Ring. Chew. Ring.

_You've reached Logan, and here's today's Inspirational Message:_

_Why not upset the apple cart? If you don't, the apples will rot anyway. Frank A. Clark_

Her stomach dropped and she knew he wouldn’t be at school tomorrow and when he did return, he would be sporting new bruises from some ‘surfing accident’. Before Lily died, she had started noticing how he, the most graceful guy she knew, always seemed to have ‘accidents.’ The suspicion had left her focus in the trauma of losing Lily, but over the last year she was drawn to watching him again. She was convinced that Mr. Echolls was the culprit. She was determined not to let that happen, this time. 

Jumping into her car, she drove while gripping the wheel so tightly that her knuckles went white. When she pulled onto his street, she parked on the side of the house and snuck through the side gate. She had done it a thousand times before, but that was when they were still the Fab Four. That felt like a lifetime ago.

Veronica hadn’t even considered what she was doing. Her feet were on autopilot, pulling her past the pool. She peered into the house and saw Lynn was crying with a drink in hand. As she snuck into the family room, Veronica heard a repetitive whipping sound. She gagged and nearly vomited as the reality set in. Lynn saw her, and with tears streaming down her face, she put her finger to her mouth in a silent plea for Veronica to stay hidden.

As the whipping stopped, Logan slowly emerged with blood trickling down his back. Veronica didn’t know what to do. She crouched behind the sofa and out of view.

Lynn sobbed, “I’m sorry.” Logan slowly limped toward the stairs without acknowledging his mother’s cry. He carefully and brokenly climbed the stairs toward his room.

Cowboy up Mars. Panic and adrenaline moved her. She tiptoed down the hall to stairs and quietly climbed until she reached his room. Softly, she knocked but there was no answer. She should go home, he won’t want her there but she couldn’t. She can picture that his jarring taunts and verbal armor will be on predominant display.

Slowly turning the handle, she peeked in. She was surprised to find his room empty. She stepped into the room at the same time as he exited the adjoining bathroom. There was a palpable pause and neither spoke a word. She transformed into the old caretaker Veronica of the Fab Four days and gathered supplies. Like she’d been doing this her whole life, she bandaged his back with care.

She frowned each time he gasped at her touch. She softly whispered “I’m sorry.” Without a thought, she leaned down and lightly kissed a bruise forming on his shoulder. Startled, she froze and watched him look up at her with surprise and softness in his eyes. 

 

 


	2. Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so accepting of my first fic attempts. This chapter is in the same reality as the first chapter, although this is chronologically before "Bruised." The prompt is "witch."
> 
> Logan listens to a little of the audio files.

Logan smirked that his plan had worked. He had in his possession audio files with around 15 hours of teachers gossiping. He had planted a recorder in the teacher’s lounge last week.

He only had time to listen for a minute, but what the heck. He wanted to enjoy the fruits of his labor.

He pressed play. Click.

“She is such a witch” a female voice wallowed. “She berates the other students, while going on and on about how exceptional she is.”

Logan was amused as he realized it was Mrs. Dent talking. Her frustrated sigh gave her away.

“She is close to the worst, but Mrs. Dahl would have our jobs if we told Angie that. I really wish we could give many of the students a taste of reality, but that would NOT be tolerated by their parents or Mr. Moorehead,” Mr. Woo ranted in return.

Mr. Woo continued “Just today, Dick Casablancas mooned poor little Mandy in the middle of my class. Don’t we teach high school?”

Chuckling to himself, Logan reluctantly stopped the recording. He walked to class and high-fived Dick as he passed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and critiques are appreciated. I am out of town this weekend, so I might get one more out before then.


	3. Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This prompt was "Fire." This one isn't directly connected to the other two.

As soon as they were alone in the living room, Veronica offered Wallace snickerdoodles. Without hesitation, he shoved two cookies into his mouth.

She debated the best way to proceed.

“Papa Bear, not that I don’t always enjoy your company, but why are you _really_ here?” she prodded.

With his mouth half-full he joked, “I noticed you were having some major Wallace withdraws. And girl, without your fix you get scaaaary.”

Veronica raised her eyebrow at him and waited as he swallowed.

After a long moment, he relented. “Mom’s freeloader of a tenant tried to set the house on fire. I had to get out of there.”

Veronica made a mental note to remind her father of this little issue. The Mars family doesn’t let their friends get harassed.  

Satisfied with his answer, she decided to lighten the mood.

She started singing doing her best to mimic Johnny Cash,  
“ I fell into a burning ring of fire,  
I went down, down, down as the flames went higher  
And it burns, burns, burns,  
The ring of fire, the ring of fire.”

“Too soon?” she laughed. Wallace chuckled and rolled his eyes, as they hugged.


	4. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt was "Space."
> 
> This fits in the world with chapters 1 & 2.

Veronica sat on the hood of her car looking out at the beach. The smell of salt in the air coupled with the heat on her skin calmed her. She had been here over an hour trying to figure out what the hell was going on with her head. 

Ever since she kissed Logan’s shoulder while she bandaged him up, she was unable to think of anything but him. It was a constant loop of imagining how it would feel to kiss and be touched by him. She ran away from him after that shared moment on purpose. It felt heavy, like they were about to cross a line they shouldn’t cross. Repeatedly she reminded herself that she can’t replace Lily for him. She won’t. 

Without noticing, the loop started again. She pictured him pushing her against a wall and kissing his way down her neck. Distracted picturing his hands and mouth exploring her, she didn’t notice she had company.

“Hey Ronnie.”  Logan called.

“Earth to Mars.”

“Mars!”

“VER-ON-I-CA!!!”

Veronica snapped back to reality bitterly. “Of course,” she said almost only to herself while adverting her eyes. “What. do. you. want?! Was my ignoring you not enough hint that I didn’t want to talk to YOU?” Jumping down from her car she stood petulantly with her arms crossed, still unable to maintain eye contact. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, but you weren’t ignoring me. I could feel your eyes watching me at school.” He teased bobbing his eye brows at her. Pausing, he continued sincerely, “You were on another planet just now. Where was that head of yours?”

“None of your business. Please, just leave me alone.” Veronica whined. She walked to her driver side door and he quickly blocked her path. The last thing she needed was to have him right here looking so irresistibly kissable. The only benefit to standing next to him was the constant loop was replaced. Unfortunately, it was replaced by the inability to look anywhere but at his lips.

“Oh – are we back to not being friends? What did I do? What changed?” Logan sulked with insecurity but she sensed venom in his voice as well. 

Veronica watched him run his fingers through his hair and lick his lips. She felt a blush start to move to her cheeks, and tried to shake it away, but she couldn’t take her eyes off him. “You didn’t do anything.” She whispered, looking toward her feet. 

Logan stood quietly watching at her intently. “I’ve always loved when you blush.” Logan added unexpectedly.

Veronica’s mouth slightly dropped open momentarily and when she noticed he had caught her she gasped. 

He quickly closed the space between them, staring intensely into her eyes. She was frozen and unable to look away, while he touched her cheek, rubbing his thumb slightly. He leaned in, almost touching her lips. His hands pulled her hips toward his. He searched her eyes for approval and when he saw no reluctance, he leaned in and kissed her lips chastely. He backed away mere inches and stared into her eyes intensely. 


	5. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is continued directly from chapter 4 "Space." I'm working with trying to build more of the world and deepen the writing but this is all still very rough. Bare with me, pretty please :)

After what felt like an eternity of gazing into each other, Logan leaned down softly kissing Veronica again. Slowly he teased his tongue into her mouth and began exploring. The sun on their bodies intensified the heat radiating between them. He ran his hands along her arms, glided past her shoulders, stopped softly on the back of her neck until he grasped her hair lightly to deepen the kiss. Their tongues massaged each other expectantly. He spun them around and pressed Veronica against her car and slowly pressed his hips into her.

“Wait. Wait. What are we doing? We should stop,” Veronica chattered, while trying to calm her ragged breath. The intensity overwhelmed her and she couldn’t help but giggle quietly at the insanity of it all.

He reluctantly pulled away, but still maintaining contact with her hips. He placed his fingers into the beltloops on her skirt while he licked his lips absentmindedly. He teased, “What on earth would you rather do?” He tickled his hands up and down her arms, eventually tangling their fingers together and bringing their hands to his mouth. He kissed them gently.

 “Maybe we should talk about whatever this is?” She eyed him curiously for any hint of his intentions. The soft smile she saw on his lips left Veronica feeling powerful and bold.

He breathed out and closed his eyes momentarily to compose himself. “Sure, Coffee?” Logan questioned while leaning down and kissing the tip of her nose. 

"I'll meet you there" she said as she bolted into her car. She glanced up at him through the window and smiled modestly as she backed away. She was suddenly overwhelmed and struck by guilt.

As she began driving down the street, she realized they hadn't determined where to meet. Her phone began to ring, seeing it was Logan, she hit ignore. She turned slowly down a side street in the 02 area of town to clear her head and stay hidden. She rested her head on the steering wheel, minutes passed and her breath finally calmed. 

Playfully, Lily said, "Check you out, Veronica Mars. Making out in public and with Logan no less. What did I tell you, that boy sure can kiss. You have swollen lips and tussled hair. Badass!”  Moments passed and neither girl moved.

“Oh Veronica Mars, you can’t hide your face all day. We both know I have nowhere else to be.”

Slowly Veronica looked up, “I’m sorry Lily. I know he is yours.”

Lily interrupted, “Pshh. I’m dead. I’d prefer you than anyone else, so go on with your fabulous self.”

Veronica chuckled wiping away her tears.

“By the way, I love this new look” Lily complimented looking at Veronica up and down. .

“I miss you,” Veronica cried. “Nothing is the same without you.”

Ring Ring. And with that Lily was gone. Ring Ring.

Startled, Veronica reached down to pick up her phone. “Hey, I was hoping it would be you” she said, sniffling and unable to hide the fact that she had been crying.

“Are you ok? Where are you?” Logan pled.

“It was just a lot, thinking about Lily and everything. I ran,” she confessed while beginning to chew at her nail.

“Hey, I get it. Are you sure you are ok? I can come get you?” He said.

“No, it is getting late. I’m going to go home. I will see you at school tomorrow. Thank you for understanding.”

“I’ll bring you coffee in the morning. Night Vee.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please be kind. 
> 
> Also, please let me know if you see errors or have constructive critiques. I appreciate the help.


End file.
